


Playlist

by magnusthecactus (agameoflesmis)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: College, Fluff, Loki has great music taste, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, sorta - Freeform, thor is taken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agameoflesmis/pseuds/magnusthecactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(inspired by a list of songs including Happily by 1D, Video Games by lana del rey, I won't give up by Jason Mraz) </p>
            </blockquote>





	Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that make appearances in this fanfic. All character rights belong to Marvel.

It's you, it's you, it's all for you  
Everything I do  
I tell you all the time  
Heaven is a place on earth with you  
Tell me all the things you wanna do  
I heard that you like the bad girls, honey  
Is that true?

\----------------  
Loki frowned as the incoming call interrupted the song he was listening to.  
"Spit it out, Stark."  
"Woah there, Hades. I'm hosting a party tonight and just thought you might wanna tag along. You know, and actually socialise."  
"How about...no."  
"Aww, come on man, you can't just lock yourself up in your room all day plotting to overthrow the government."  
"...Watch me."  
"Seriously? No. Dude, you need a boyfriend. At least get laid! Might change that cranky little temper of yours."  
"You're really killing the chances of me ever speaking to you again, Stark."  
"...Just come."  
Loki hung up, and sighed.  
He didn't need this.  
He didn't need to socialise; didn't need a boyfriend; didn't need to get laid; didn't need a party.  
But what the hell. He's got nothing better to do.  
\-------------------------  
Thor paced his room as Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral watch him anxiously. His phone rings.  
"Jane again?" Fandral inquires.  
"No...Tis Stark. Hello?" Thor picks up uncertainly.  
"Hey big guy! How you doing?"  
"Well enough, thank you."  
"Listen, I've got a party going on at my place tonight. Lots of chicks and alcohol. Wanna come?"  
"...But Jane..."  
"Pfft. Jane. That woman has been calling you twenty times a day to break up with you. She's not gonna give a crap about this. Besides, you really should take your mind off things for a while."  
"Very well. I'll come. I will bring Sif, Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral as well. See you." Thor ends the call.  
Hogun pipes up, "This will be good for you. Go. Take a break." The two others chime in, agreeing.  
Thor's sigh indicates his defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my finally posting something, you can probably tell that means I'm on holiday.  
> Happy Easter.  
> Btw I wrote this chapter on the car when I was traveling because I really have nothing better to do.  
> yep.
> 
>  
> 
> Go watch Captain America 2: The Winter Soldier. 


End file.
